a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for use in dentistry, such as a reamer or a file, serving for the treatment of root canals and comprising a tapered stem presenting at least a helicoidal cutting edge.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The difference between dental reamers and the files lies in the fact that the latter are used with a back and forth movement, as their name suggests, while the former are supposed to be used in the manner of drills, with a rotative movement, with the difference, however, that drills usually effect a continuous unidirectional rotative movement while, in the case of a reamer for the treatment of root canals, the practitioner manually imparts only fractions of revolutions to the instrument and withdraws the latter with the waste produced by the operation between each rotation.
However, it appears that in practice the practitioners, frequently use the reamers as if they were files, that is to say by imparting thereto a back and forth movement, even by combining such a back and forth movement with a rotative movement.
Taking into account the foregoing fact, it appears that it would be advantageous to procure that this irregular use of the reamers be efficiently utilized. The present invention has for an object to provide this advantage.
Moreover, if not applied to reamers but instead to files, the invention also improves the efficiency of the latter. Consequently, it has a favorable effect in both cases.